


Waiting For You to Come Home

by betweennightshift



Category: JXR (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meet You Again On The Other Side, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweennightshift/pseuds/betweennightshift
Summary: Hari ini ia berulang tahun,tetapi Baek Jin tidak bisa merasa gembira saat pikirannya terus tertuju pada satu orang. Pria itu telah berjanji akan kembali padanya, dan kini ia masih menunggunya untuk pulang.
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Kudos: 1





	Waiting For You to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!
> 
> Cerita ini sebenernya crossover dengan manga oneshot yang pernah aku baca semasa kecil. Sayangnya aku ga inget judul ataupun nama mangaka nya..
> 
> Again thanks to @mistakes and experiments for the tittle (iya aku emang sebego itu klo disuruh ngarang judul).
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

Baek Jin termenung di bingkai jendela kamarnya, mengamati kerumunan awan yang berarak menjauh. Ia menghela napas berat dan kembali melirik kalender yang terpasang di dinding.

  


_Tanggal enam_.

  


Hari ini ia kembali bertambah usia. Harusnya ia bahagia, merayakan bertambahnya pengalaman hidup yang telah ia lalui, tetapi siang itu ia hanya merasakan sendu. Orang yang paling ia nanti tidak kunjung datang.

  


Pria itu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan cukup keras, seolah berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa terus termangu sepanjang hari. Dilipatnya kedua lengan baju hingga ke siku, ia bertekad hari ini ia akan melakukan sesuatu!

  


Tumpukan debu di rumahnya sudah menggunung, belum lagi baju-baju yang belum dilipat. Ia mulai bergerak merapikan semuanya. Saat tengah membereskan tumpukan baju, ia tertegun melihat jaket berwarna ungu pastel berbahan lembut. Ini bukan miliknya, tetapi tidak terhitung seberapa sering ia mengeluarkan dan memakainya. Baek Jin tersenyum simpul mengingat pemilik jaket itu.

  
  


_"Miliy, liat jaketku enggak?" Pria tinggi itu tengah membuka lemari dan mengangkat-angkat tumpukan baju di dalamnya._

  


_"Yang mana?"_

  


_"Yang warna ungu pastel, ada hoodie-nya."_

  


_"Emang ada yang kayak gitu?" ucapannya membuat pria itu membalik badan dan menatapnya._

  


_"Lha? Itu yang kamu pake apa?!" serunya sembari menunjuk jaket di badan Baek Jin._

  


_"Ini bukannya punyaku?" Baek Jin ikut melihat jaket yang ia kenakan dengan bingung._

  


_"Punyaku! Punyamu ukurannya lebih kecil." Ia mengambil salah satu baju dari tumpukan bawah lemari. "Nih… Yang ini, bukan?" Tangannya menyodorkan jaket itu, namun Baek Jin tidak beranjak mendekat._

  


_"Tapi lebih enak yang ini…" sahutnya pelan_.

  


_Tangan pria itu perlahan turun. "Terus? Aku pake yang kecil, gitu?" Sebelah alisnya naik, menatap jaket di tangannya dengan tidak percaya._

  


_"Yaa coba aja… Hyung kan suka pake baju body fit."_

  


_"Ya enggak gitu juga, miliiiyyy… Ini kan jaket hoodie, harusnya longgar. Kalo ku pake ngetat apa enggak aneh liatnya?"_

  


_"Enggak apa-apa, badan hyung kan bagus." Kalimat singkat Baek Jin membuat pria itu menoleh dengan cepat._

  


_"Coba bilang lagi." Ia segera menghampirinya dan melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang pria itu_.

  


_"Enggak ada siaran ulang."_

  


_"Bilang sekali lagi, nanti jaket itu ku relain."_

  


_"Kalo aku enggak mau, hyung bisa apa?"_

  


_"Bisa… Maksa kamu buka baju," ujarnya diiringi senyum menggoda, tangannya menyusup ke balik baju Baek Jin._

  


_"Hyuung! Kita kan mau pergi!" Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu._

  


_"Ya, makanya… Coba bilang lagi, daripada kita enggak jadi keluar? Pilih mana?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya menantang. Baek Jin tahu pria itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya._

  


_"Badan hyung bagus," ujar Baek Jin pelan._

  


_"Yang keras dong." Kedua tangannya menahan pipi Baek Jin dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap pria itu._

  


_"Badan hyung bagus!! Puas?!" Seruannya membuat pria itu tertawa lepas._

  


_"Gitu dong, susah amat muji suami sendiri." Ia mencubit kedua pipi Baek Jin dengan gemas sebelum mencium ujung hidungnya sembari mengamati wajahnya lekat-lekat._

  


_Kedua pipi Baek Jin telah memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia mengalihkan pandangan berusaha menghindari tatapan pria itu. "Ya ampun, lucu amat sih! Pengin ku karungin." Ia mengecup pipinya sebelum mencuri kecupan di bibir. Kecupannya berlanjut menjadi ciuman dalam, dan akhirnya mereka membatalkan rencana keluar rumah karena sibuk dengan 'aktivitas lain'._

  
  


Baek Jin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang kini memerah. Jika ia terus melamun tiap melihat baju milik suaminya, pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai hingga malam tiba. Ia menghela napas lalu melanjutkan kegiatan melipat baju.

  


Pekerjaan yang ia bereskan tidak banyak, tetapi entah mengapa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kini siang telah berganti senja, namun pria yang ia nantikan belum juga tiba.

  


Apakah mungkin suaminya lupa? Baek Jin mendengus sebal dibuatnya.

  


Ia kembali menghampiri jendela, mengamati satu-dua mobil yang berlalu di jalan. Prianya akan datang, ia pasti datang.

  


Yuri _nya_ telah berjanji untuk segera pulang.

  


Ia mengingat ketika Yuri mengucapkan janji itu padanya. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir sebelum Yuri berangkat untuk penugasan. Suaminya terbangun hingga larut malam, hanya untuk menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Merasakan tatapan yang terus terfokus pada dirinya, akhirnya Baek Jin juga tidak bisa tidur.

  
  


_"Tidur." Ia mengingatkan Yuri yang tengah memeluknya._

  


_"Hmm.."_

  


_"Besok berangkat pagi, lho."_

  


_"Justru karena besok berangkat pagi, kapan lagi aku bisa liat wajah manis suamiku." ucapannya membuat Baek Jin mencubit perut datarnya._

  


_"Enggak usah gombal."_

  


_"Aku serius, miliy."_

  


_"Tidur, sayang." Baek Jin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium dagu suaminya._

  


_"Sebentar lagi, ya. Aku mau ngerekam tiap jengkal muka manis ini," ujarnya sembari mengusapkan jemarinya menyusuri wajah Baek Jin yang tengah menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. "Kenapa ngeliatin mukaku? Ganteng ya?"_

  


_"Ganteng." Jawaban singkat Baek Jin membuat Yuri terkejut. Maklum, suaminya bukan orang yang sering memuji orang lain, bahkan suami sendiri._

  


_"Coba bilang lagi," ujarnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya._

  


_"Enggak ada siaran ulang." Baek Jin menghindari tatapannya dan membenamkan wajah di dada suaminya_.

  


_Yuri memeluknya erat dengan gemas sembari mengecup pucuk kepalanya beberapa kali. "Miliy, liat sini lagi dong. Aku kan belum puas ngeliatnya._ "

  


_"Emang ada puasnya?" tanya Baek Jin ketus, tetapi ia tetap mengangkat wajah dan menatap pria yang memeluknya._

  


_"Enggak ada. Kalo bisa, aku mau nyimpen kamu di kantong biar bisa ku bawa kemana-mana." Yuri membubuhkan kecupan-kecupan di pipi suaminya, menyebabkan pria itu tertawa geli._

  


_"Itu suami apa gantungan kunci? Di simpennya di kantong gitu."_

  


_"Yaa kan, kalo bisa."_

  


_Baek Jin kembali tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya. "Makanya cepet pulang nanti," ujarnya sembari mencubit pipi pria itu._

  


_"Siap, miliy." Yuri mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir suaminya lembut._

  


_"Janji?"_

  


_"Iya, janji," ujarnya sembari mencuri beberapa kecupan lagi._

  
  


Yuri _nya_ tidak pernah ingkar janji, jadi... Ia tidak mungkin lupa untuk pulang…

Tapi benarkah? 

  


Entah mengapa Baek Jin merasakan _déjà vu_. Seakan, ia pernah melalui sebuah penantian panjang…

  


Tangannya memijat pelipis sembari memejamkan mata. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, berusaha mengusir perasaan buruk yang tengah hinggap.

  


Ini adalah harinya, seharusnya ia berbahagia!

  


Pria itu kembali menyibukkan diri merapikan buku-buku di mejanya. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah bingkai kayu berisi foto hitam-putih di sudut meja. Tangannya tanpa sadar telah meraih foto itu, jemarinya membelai sosok pria tinggi dengan seragam berpangkat yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

  


Foto itu bukan idenya, tentu saja. Yurilah yang lebih suka memaksanya mengabadikan kenangan mereka berdua. 

  


_"Kapan lagi foto aku lagi ganteng berseragam gini?"_

  


Baek Jin akui, seragam militer itu memang membuat suaminya tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih mempesona. Potongan bajunya membingkai badan atletisnya dengan sempurna, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan memujinya keras-keras. Nanti suaminya akan bertambah besar kepala.

  


Ingatan itu membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Persis seperti dirinya bertahun-tahun lalu saat Yuri berhasil membujuknya untuk berfoto bersama.

  


Ia kembali meletakkan bingkai foto itu di meja, lalu menumpuk buku-buku yang ada di situ. Sebuah kenangan kembali menyeruak saat ia melihat buku bersampul kulit yang terlihat telah usang dimakan zaman.

  
  


_"Cinta…" Suara berat itu memanggil, namun Baek Jin yang tengah sibuk di dapur tidak menghiraukannya._

  


_"Sayaaang…" Masih tidak ada respon._

  


_"Darling…"_

  


_"Sweetheart…"_

  


_"Baby…"_

  


_"Dorogoy…"_

  


_"Vozlublenniy..."_

  


_"Dusha moya…" Sepertinya pria itu akan terus memanggil hingga mendapatkan respon_.

  


_"Miliy…" Baek Jin akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan suaminya yang tengah duduk di meja makan._

  


_"Manggil siapa?" tanyanya sembari mematikan kompor._

  


_"Suamiku yang paling manis sedunia…"_

  


_"Biasanya juga manggil nama." Ia mengambil wadah besar dari lemari dan memindahkan masakan dari dalam panci._

  


_"Aku lagi nyari nama panggilan sayang." Ucapannya membuat Baek Jin menaikkan alisnya. "Karena tadi nengoknya pas aku panggil 'miliy', jadi ya itu yang kepilih."_

  


_"Artinya apa?"_

  


_"Ada deh…" Pria itu tersenyum penuh rahasia._

  


_"Masih mau makan pake lauk?" Baek Jin bertanya dengan suara tenang._

  


_"Yaah… Kok ngancem." Yuri memasang wajah memelas namun Baek Jin hanya menatapnya tanpa terkesan. "Artinya bagus kok."_

  


_"Hmm… Lauknya banyak banget, enggak akan habis ku makan sendiri. Apa ku kirim buat tetangga aja ya?"_

  


_"Jin-aaaaaaah." Pria tinggi itu bergegas menghampiri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu Baek Jin. "Aku lagi nyoba nulis puisi." Buku bersampul kulit yang masih terlihat baru itu ia angkat ke hadapan suaminya._

  


_"Terus? Nama panggilan itu buat ditulis di puisi?" Pertanyaannya dijawab Yuri dengan anggukan. "Artinya apa?"_

  


_Yuri membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… Arti yang persis sama enggak ada…" Sebuah senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. "Tapi kurang lebih, artinya ya 'sayang'." ujarnya sebelum mengecup dahi suaminya lembut._

  
  


Baek Jin menggalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu lalu melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Tapi mengapa yang ia nanti belum juga tiba?

  


Ia berkeliling mencari pekerjaan rumah lain yang bisa ia bereskan sembari menunggu. Di awal pernikahan mereka, Baek Jin banyak menghabiskan waktu termenung menanti suaminya pulang, tapi hal itu tidak baik untuk kesehariannya. Pikirannya tidak tenang, rumah pun tidak beres. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pekerjaan lain sembari menanti pria itu pulang.

  


Baek Jin memegang dadanya, mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat membereskan rumah hingga kelelahan. Ia terduduk di kasur, memejamkan mata dan mencoba beristirahat sejenak.

  


Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pagar gerbang di buka, diikuti oleh suara mobil memasuki halaman. Baek Jin terlonjak kaget, matanya membulat disertai berkembangnya seulas senyuman. Dengan cepat ia bergegas menuju jendela, melihat siapa yang datang.

  


Matanya tidak lepas dari mobil mewah yang tengah parkir. Pintunya dibuka, seorang pria tinggi menjejakkan kaki dan mengambil bingkisan bunga dari dalam mobilnya.

  


Jantung Baek Jin berdegup kencang. Halaman yang luas dan jarak antara mobil dan rumah yang cukup jauh membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Tetapi ia dapat membayangkan dengan jelas, matanya yang selalu berbinar saat pandangan mereka bertemu, senyum hangatnya yang merekah juga suara berat yang memanggilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

  


_Miliy._

  


Mata Baek Jin menyipit seiring dengan bertambah lebar senyumannya, sebuah derai tawa terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia hendak bangkit menuju pintu, ketika sudut matanya menangkap gerakan pria di luar itu. Pria itu berjalan ke sisi mobil yang lain dan membukakan pintunya, seorang wanita cantik keluar dari sana.

  


Seketika hati Baek Jin yang melambung tinggi terasa seperti dibanting ke bumi. Ia terdiam memperhatikan kedua sosok itu, perasaannya tidak menentu.

  


Pasangan itu mendekat hingga menghilang dari jangkauan jendela. Pria yang sedari tadi menanti kedatangan seseorang dengan bersemangat, kini duduk lunglai. Ia diam bergeming bahkan ketika mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Matanya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan sendu.

  


Derap langkah mendekat, disertai suara panggilan yang tidak terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sebuah ketukan lembut terdengar di pintu kamarnya, namun ia tidak beranjak dari sisi jendela.

  


Suara dari balik pintu memanggil, membuat Baek Jin tersadar.

  


Itu bukan suara berat yang ia rindukan.

  


Ia memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. Setelah panggilan ketiga tidak mendapatkan jawaban, pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh pria yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Baek Jin mengamati wajah pria itu lekat-lekat sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

  


Wajah pria itu memang sangat mirip dengan Yuri _nya_ , tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia lupa?

  


Yuri telah pergi mendahuluinya bertahun-tahun lalu.

  


Di tengah masa perang yang berkecamuk, suaminya gugur saat tengah menunaikan tugas. Janjinya malam itu, tidak pernah ia tepati.

  


Malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia mendengar suara berat Yuri memanggil, terakhir kali merasakan kehangatan pelukannya, terakhir kali melihat wajah tampan suaminya. Air matanya menetes mengingat pria itu.

  


Ia sendiri yang menerima surat berisi kabar duka suaminya. Anak mereka yang masih teramat kecil hanya bisa menyaksikan Baek Jin terduduk dan menangis. Bayi kecil itu sekarang telah dewasa.

  


Eugene _mereka_ telah dewasa.

  


Baek Jin mengamati wajah pria yang bergegas menghampirinya dengan raut panik. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, Eugene akan tumbuh menjadi semirip ini dengan Yuri. Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah langsung.

  


Anak mereka telah menikah, bagaimana bisa ia lupa kehadiran menantunya. Baek Jin mengamati wanita cantik di samping Eugene yang terus memanggil-manggil sebelum memeriksa nadi lehernya. 

  


Ah, akhirnya tiba waktu ia kembali ke pelukan suaminya. Samar-samar Baek Jin melihat sosok Yuri tersenyum menantinya di dekat pintu. Seragam militer di tubuhnya membuat pria itu tampak gagah. Tangannya melambai ke arah Baek Jin memanggilnya mendekat, mengajaknya pergi.

  


Baek Jin mengangkat tangannya dengan susah payah, bibirnya bergetar berusaha memanggil nama suaminya.

  


"Yuri…"

  


Nama itu ia panggil untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> **Additional notes:**  
> 
> 
> _Déjà vu_ :  
>  Perasaan seperti telah melalui sesuatu keadaan sebelumnya. Berasal dari bahasa Perancis yang secara bahasa artinya "telah melihat" 
> 
> _Dorogoy_ (дорогой):  
>  Berasal dari bahasa Rusia, artinya mirip dengan 'sayang' atau _'darling'_  
> 
> 
> _Vozlublenniy_ (возлюбленный) :  
>  Berasal dari bahasa Rusia, artinya 'yang tercinta' atau ' _beloved_ '.  
> 
> 
> _Dusha moya_ (душа моя) :  
>  Berasal dari bahasa Rusia, artinya 'jiwaku'.  
> 
> 
> _Miliy_ (милый) :  
>  Berasal dari bahasa Rusia, artinya 'sayang' atau _'dear/darling'_ tetapi terdengar lebih lembut dan intim.  
> 


End file.
